paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Crush Saga!
Pup Crush Saga is a game like candy crush, but paw patrol version. There is eight worlds and each world has 50 levels. There is a whopping 400 levels overall. TOYS Ball...Marshall's toy. It is blue with red spots. You can power it, and when powered, like the rest, except Zumas, it turns black. Water Balloon....Zumas toy. It is a Orange jellyish balloon. It will jiggle if it hits something. You can't power it because it will explode, thus losing points. Gear....Rubbles toy. It turns black when powered. When you make five in a row, bronze gears will go in their place. They will explode after 2.7 seconds, turning all the toys in a 3x3 vicinity into points. Plastic Wrench....Rockys toy. When it is combined with bronze gear, it will turn into gold wrench, impossible to break unless you surround it with powered toys, which is quite a daunting task. If you do break it, you will get 2,000,000,000 points. What a bite! Blue Badge....Chases toy. It is just like a normal candy, but if there is five in a row, it turns silver, and blows up all the blockers. Toy Helicopter...Skyes toy. It is just like Chases, but rather than a silver badge, when there is five in a row, it turns into an enchanted helicopter, which gives you the ability to remove ten blockers. When powered toys can clear a whole row of toys, vertical or horizontal. If you get three powered toys in a row, you get 5000 points. BLOCKERS Kibble....Just like jelly, but is three bunched up yellow and brown circles. Grubbed Kibble.... Kibble with two layers. It is considered dangerous. Water...can cover up to eight squares. It can destroy powerups, so you must make an enchanted helicopter to clean up the mess. Acid...Will destroy all candies. You cannot destroy it, you simply must go around it, unless you have an enchanted helicopter. It is green and glows. Fire....Basically acid in fire form, but will rest on a coal. You need water to destroy it. You can pick up water in the helicopter (enchanted.) Coal...After fire is gone, coal is just going to block toys from moving. It is a black lumpy circle. To destroy it, you need a powered toy. Soda....Is made by a soda spawner. It is a blue can with a yellow stripes. If a match is made adjacent to it, it will blow up and decay the toys. Can only be destroyed with a silver badge power up. (See Chases toy.) Soda Spawner...A mini vending machine with a window, and it's full of soda, and the window opens up to spawn. Notably, if is closed, toys can go right across it. But if opened....then the toy on it....Will fall in and decay. Containers...Glass boxes. If a toy is on it, the box will close, a crack forms, and as you make moves, the crack will get wider. You have eleven moves to make a four toy in a row match. If you succeed, the box will disintegrate. If you fail, the crack will open, the toy will fall in, and come out as a bomb! Bomb....If you fail to destroy a container, the toy inside will fall in, and come out as a colored bomb, depending on which toy it was. If you don't make a match with two moves, it blows up EVERYTHING, and the game is, sadly, over. Wires and Parts...Will rarely form if a toy is matched. If you cant make a specific five toy in a row match in under eight seconds, which is common, they will electrocute the candies near then In a 3x3 vicinity. You will lose 8000 points! Robbery! Gooey Chocolate....Brown, and looks gooey and sticky. If a toy falls on it, it can no longer move. If the toy has a chain of the same toys, the game will be over. The chain can reach the borders. WORLDS World One... Puppy Falls World Two...Kibble Haven World Three...The Volcano World Four... The Desert World Five...Arctic Cascade World Six...Futurdogga World Seven...The Ocean Prairie World Eight... The Cat Planet Bonus....Ryders Dreamland CHARACTERS THAT ARE PLAYABLE Marshall...Costs nothing, like all the pups. Zuma...Playable. Rubble Rocky Chase Skye Everest...BONUS! Costs 20 points. Ryder BOOSTERS/POWERUPS There are four boosters. Biscuit Smasher....For 500 points, you can destroy bombs, blockers, etc. You can destroy for a blate nine seconds. Funk Liquorice....For 900 points, you can use this powerup for eleven seconds. It is yellow liquorice, and can be used to plant point blocks everywhere. Midsection: Point Blocks: They are green blocks that can only be made through Funk Liquorice. They explode after three seconds, each giving 400 points. These are considerably a loved element. Boulder Bomb....Blows up. Can be gotten by 2400 points. It's well worth, as it will turn all the toys in its row into powered explosives, which are powered but explode. Peanut Butter.... All dogs love peanut butter! So what better than get a peanut butter power up? It is a brown glob of goo. Switch it with something and you get 5000 points! And power ups. By the way, it's only 12000 points! RIVALS Cat Patrol....World 8 Only Tiffany....1-2 The Compost Team...3-4 Garbage Trolls...5-6 Ghosts...World 7 Only Note that everyone except the Cat Patrol and Ocean Prairie Ghosts will turn to your side after defeated. There are also baddies that are introduced in world four and onwards. There are a variation. Tuna Can....It is stationary baddie. It will blast tuna at special toys.. It needs to hit candy eight times, and the toy will take damage. You'll know it because the toy gets a Crack. It gets bigger. It does not mend over time, but that doesn't have any effects. You need to make a match adjacent to it to blow it up. Cat...Is a cat head. It has an evil face. If it touches toys that are special (powered or enchanted), it will give them cracks. It needs to be hitting it six times. The way to get rid of it is to make matches. Once a match is made next to the Cat, it will run off screen. Note that sometimes it is replaced with a new one. Mecha Cat....the cat is made of metal, and looks beefier. It must be scared three times, and once with a special toy. It spawns every time you scare nine cats. It is introduced into the futuristic world, Futurdogga. Volcano Comets..... They are a pre-baddie before their official introduction in The Desert. They are rare. They will spawn and disintegrate candies in a 4x4 vicinity. This can he prevented by making a match quickly. Marshall's Clumsies.... They guest appear in Arctic Cascade on level 11. They are white tear drops. They only are there to make you have a chuckle, and don't do anything but match with any two toys. Ghosts....They only appear in world 7. They are like cats, but only need to hit toys twice before breaking. And, they can absorb points every time they move. To get rid of them, you need the Syrian toy. Midsection: Toy: It is a glass bottle with white liquid in it. It can only be moved once before breaking. You must wait for the ghost to get in a 3x3 vicinity. After the ghost is gone, the bottle shatters and the liquid falls offscreen. You get 10000 points. I'd like to acknowledge people. The people who make candy crush, people who made this fanon wiki, everyone's support. And Chasethepolicepup555! After you complete the game, you get 88,000,000,000,000,000 points and everyone except the cats are on your side.